The compound E-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233zd(E)) is a next generation liquid low global warming potential (LGWP) foam blowing agent, refrigerant and solvent. This compound has the following structure:

HCFO-1233zd(E) is a known compound. It can be produced in a vapor phase reaction as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,352; or it can be produced in a liquid phase reaction as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,475. These patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The deactivation of chromium oxide catalyst during fluorination of HCC-240fa is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,352. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,603, catalyst stability during the vapor phase fluorination of 1,1,3,3-tetrachloropropene (HCFO-1230za) with HF to produce 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane and 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene can be improved by co-feeding oxygen or chlorine into the reactor.
The use of chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons as foam blowing agents has been banned due to concerns that their release to atmosphere damages ozone layer. More recently, foam blowing has been accomplished through use of HFC-245fa; however, concern has been raised about global warming potential of this material. A leading candidate to replace HFC-245fa in foam blowing applications is E-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233zd(E)). This material also has a potential use as a refrigerant, solvent or degreaser.
The compound E-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233zd(E)) has no substantial ozone depletion potential (ODP), preferably an ODP of not greater than about 0.5 and even more preferably an ODP of not greater than about 0.25, most preferably an ODP of not greater than about 0.1; a global warming potential (GWP) of not greater than about 150, and even more preferably, a GWP of not greater than about 50.
As used herein, ODP is defined in the “Scientific Assessment of Ozone Depletion, 2002,” a report of the World Meteorological association, incorporated here by reference.
As used herein, GWP is defined relative to that of carbon dioxide and over a 100 year time horizon, and defined in the same reference as for the ODP mentioned above.
The method of the present invention is part of a continued search for the next generation of low global warming potential materials. Such materials must have low environmental impact, as measured by global warming potential and ozone depletion potential.